The present invention relates to a locking device for vertical sliding gates and the like, of the type comprising a rotatably journalled locking bar and a pawl for blocking the locking bar in locking position.
In locking devices of this type there has been the problem that when the pawl is in blocking engagement with the locking bar at the same time as the gate is open, the gate can not be closed without first releasing the pawl.
The invention aims at solving this problem and others by providing a cam member which is adapted to feel whether the gate is open or closed and to prevent the blocking of the locking bar as long as the gate is open. In this way, damage caused on the lock by an attempt to close the gate with a blocked locking bar is prevented. This is especially useful in connection with gates where the locks are operated from a panel remote from the gate.